Advice and Normalcy
by missmie
Summary: With finals coming up Kousuke receives some surprising advice and afterwords receives some rather shocking news but while he comes home for the night he revels in what has become his life.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hitorijime My Hero.

* * *

Kousuke Ooshiba looked over at the board in the staff room as one teacher had started a countdown to Graduation for the current third years. Kousuke tried to keep himself from gazing at the number of days left until graduation but was unable to resist the temptation. In the left corner read _17 days until graduation. _Kousuke was counting down as well but the number of days left on his countdown was 18 days until he could make his relationship public. A chuckle sounded behind him as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Mr. Ooshiba, your here late. How is exam prep coming for you?" asked the Principal.

"All done already, now all that is left is for the students to take it." Answered Kousuke.

"Excellent, excellent. Well I won't keep your students from you then." The Principal smiled and started to make his way to the door but stopped after peering outside before turning back around to face the math teacher. "Mr. Ooshiba, Since the start of last year I noticed your ring."

"Oh, my ring." Chuckled Kousuke nervously. "What about it sir?"

"It's just well I want you to understand that I commend you on waiting until graduation." Smiled the principal.

"Sir?"

"You see my daughter and I lost contact but into the second half of last year she reached out to me to make amends. You see my grandson is seeing someone, and he and his mother wanted to make somethings clear to me when I learned about his relationship with an older individual. I told him not to mention I know but a piece of advice Mr. Ooshiba, I would wait a couple of weeks until after graduation to make things official." With that the Principal left leaving behind a stunned Kousuke.

"Wait grandson?" pondered Kousuke as his eyes widened once he processed what just happened. "No way." Kousuke grabbed his phone hitting the speed dial for a certain someone as the phone rang once, then twice.

"Kousuke?" greeted a confused voice. "I thought you were still working."

"Masa, by any chance had your mother got back in touch with her parents?" asked Kousuke.

"Um, yea. I mean that is true she did, we did." Started rambling Masahiro. "I did tell you this when it happened right?"

"You did, I just wanted to double check. Um, do your grandparents know about us?" Asked Kousuke and he was met by silence.

"Well, uh, kind of, actually yes. Um you see you know that my mom knows well when she was confident in the stability of her reconnected relationship with my grandfather she kind of told him. But I quickly explained everything and he was totally cool with it after me and mom explained everything. I mean I should have told you but my grandfather was comfortable in me telling you that he knew and…." Started to rattle Masahiro.

"Masa its okay." Interrupted Kousuke in an attempt to calm down his significant other before he worked himself into a fret.

"Um, what exactly made you ask this?" asked a nervous Masahiro.

"I just had received the most interesting piece of advice from the principal." Coolly replied Kousuke.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should have told you." Cried a panicked Masahiro.

"Masa, it's fine I understand why you didn't say anything." Soothed Kousuke as he walked out of the staff room and made his way down the hall.

"You do?"

"Yes, besides if anything I'm actually quiet disappointed I didn't see the resemblance between the two of you." Remarked Kousuke. "I think though that I deserve something after all you did keep a huge secret from me but you can make it up to me by making my favorite tonight." Teased Kousuke heading towards his car.

"I guess that's fair after all. I'm actually surprised he told you." Sighed Masahiro as Kousuke heard the younger male starting to bring out pots and pans and calling to the others what they were having tonight and the distant cheers and one whine being made on what dinner was for this evening.

"Just so you know I finished up everything so your going to have my full attention tonight. So when I get home be prepared, because I want to cuddle with my secret wife." Teased Kousuke, as he started up his car turning the phone on speaker as he pulled out.

"Kousuke!" Bellowed an embarrassed sounding Masahiro. "Be serious."  
"Alright, your right. I guess I wasn't being realistic. We'll do it after dinner is all cleaned up."

"Kousuke!"

"What?"

"I have to study for finals." Grumbled Masahiro.

"Well you can always bring the books with you." Commented Kousuke as he stopped at a red light.

"Kou." Sighed Masahiro as Kousuke drove on once the light turned green.

"Hey Masahiro I think that…." started saying Shige's voice when Masahiro interrupted.

"I got to go Kousuke." And the call ended. Kousuke sighed but didn't get distracted by his phone as he drove the rest of the way home. When pulled into the driveway and exited the car He opened the door when he heard a small crash of pots and pans accompanied by hiss from Masahiro. Kousuke smiled as He toed off his shoes when he heard the chatter of the boys.

"Come on guys we have to study." Came a familiar phrase.

"Asaya, what does this mean."

"I'll explain it sweetie."

"Hey Shige, pass me your notes from last week."

He smiled as he made his way to the kitchen heading directly to Masahiro hovering behind his boyfriend until Masahiro scolded him for distracting him and one of the guys whined saying to be mindful of their innocent eyes. Which received agreements and scoffs. When Kousuke instinctually reached for a cigarette to smoke before dinner stopping himself after remembering that he hadn't smoked one for half a year and that he didn't even have any to smoke anyway. The habit given up for the addiction which was his Masahiro.

* * *

Please leave a review and Follow and favorite.


End file.
